


Who Burned The Food?

by Skeletophiliac



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletophiliac/pseuds/Skeletophiliac
Summary: After Usopp manages to burn the food storage, he receives the cold shoulder from the resident chef of the Straw Hats. Frustrated by the cook's stubborn nature, Usopp confronts him and demands forgivnness, no matter the cost. But after he hears what the chef has in mind, he fears he may have bitten off more than he can chew as childhood memories come flooding back to him.





	Who Burned The Food?

Usopp waved at his crew mates as they walked off towards the town they had just docked in. They were forced to make this pit stop after Usopp had accidentally set the food storage on fire with one of his exploding stars. But it was hardly his fault that alcohol just happened to be highly flammable. 

He had felt terrible after it happened. The entire crew had rushed to the scene at the smell of smoke and the sound of Usopp screaming. They managed to put out the fire but not before the majority of the food had been destroyed. 

The blonde cook had been especially upset about the incident, ranting the whole time about how the food had been wasted. He opted to give the long-nosed man the silent treatment the entire journey to the town where they currently resided. 

Usopp had hoped that now that they could get more food the cook would stop giving him the cold shoulder, seeing as the rest of the crew had forgiven him for the little mishap. Maybe now that it was just the two of them on board he could confront him about it.

It didn't take long to find the addict in the mens' quarters, lounging on his bunk with a half-full ash tray, a cigarette between his lips and his hands laced behind his head. He finished the last bit of his cancer stick and snubbed it out in the ash tray before taking out another one and lighting up.

"Hey Sanji," Usopp declared, approaching him. "The others just left for the market, so the food storage will be filled again in no time!" He stated, smiling.

Sanji paid no mind to the curly haired man, continuing to lounge on his bunk and returning his hand behind his head.

"Oh, come on," Usopp whined. "You can't stay mad at me forever!"

Sanji remained silent, simply taking another drag from his cigarette. He blew out the smoke through his lips, refusing to even look at the sniper.

Usopp growled at being ignored. "Look, I told you that I'm sorry about the fire, but it's all fixed now! Soon it'll be like It never happened."

The cook clicked his tongue. "Doesn't change the fact that it DID happen..." He mumbled without removing the cigarette from his mouth.

The sniper huffed. "Why are you still so upset? It could've been a lot worse, at least it was just some food-"

He aggressively blew smoke into the air. "Exactly," he retorted, snubbing out the smoldering butt. "It Could have been a lot worse. You could have been seriously hurt, or gotten the rest of us seriously hurt. Honestly, the food is the least of my worries." He finished, pulling out another cigarette and his lighter.

Needles to say he was taken aback by hearing that from the cook. It hadn't even crossed his mind that, that would be the detail about the incident that upset Sanji the most. "Well, what's it gonna take for you to forgive me?" He asked, his voice laced with frustration. "I'll do anything at this point!" He added, throwing his arms up in irritation.

The older man slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke, quirking his curly eyebrow at the statement. "Anything?" He asked, finally looking at his friend through his half-lidded eyes.

"An-y-thin-g." Usopp echoed, emphasizing each syllable. 

Sanji hmmed to himself, before snubbing out the last of his cigarette and sitting up on his bunk. "Alright then." He replied, standing up, making his way to his beside drawer and pulling out his hairbrush.

Usopp's sigh of relief was cut short at the cook's actions. He was about to ask what he was doing before Sanji turned to face him.

He lazily gestured at his friend's chest with the wooden hairbrush. "Undo your overall straps." He stated blankly.

Usopp did a double-take at the request, unsure if he heard him right. He blushed and immediately placed his hands protectively over one one of the straps rested on the shoulder of his dull green t-shirt. "W-what? Why?" He asked tentatively.

He lightly rolled his eyes at the question, setting the brush on his bed before turning back to meet Usopp's uneasy gaze. "You were a really troublesome child growing up if I remember correctly. Surely you've been spanked before." He explained calmly.

His stomach dropped at the s-word. The purpose of the brush clicking in his mind. His hands subconsciously moved in front of his chest to wring themselves together. "Y-yeah, I guess..." 

"Then this is my deal. If you accept the consequences then I'll forgive you." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "If not, then get out of here and leave me alone."

Usopp gulped. Sure he'd been spanked quite a few times as a child but it was never more than a few quick swats on the seat of his pants when the occasional angry villager managed to get ahold of him. If he agreed then this would be his first proper spanking, and judging by the hairbrush and the earlier request to undo his overalls, Sanji wasn't planning on taking it easy on him.

"Well?" Sanji questioned. "What's your decision?"

His arms fell and his fists clenched at his sides. He wanted to be forgiven and he had said that he would do anything to make it happen. Even so, the idea of being bent over his friend's knee for such a ritual made his stomach twist into knots. He could already feel a lump forming in his throat as he tried to form words.

Sanji huffed, taking his silence as an answer and concluding that Usopp wouldn't go through with it. "Fine then, get out-"

"Wait!" Usopp suddenly blurted. He kept his gaze down, suddenly unable to meet his companion's stare as an embarrassed blush filled his face. Slowly he brought his hands back to the strap of his overalls. After inhaling deeply the calloused hands began to deftly undo the snap before moving to the other, the quiet sounds of clinking metal were the only thing that cut through the uncomfortable silence surrounding the two men. Once released, the dark brown straps slipped off the shoulders of the dull green t-shirt causing the top half of the overalls to fall and collect around his waist. Finally, he worked up the courage meet Sanji's questioning stare in silent affirmation.

The wordless action was enough to let him know that an agreement had been reached. He almost smiled at the sniper's boldness. He remained stoic however, as he removed his hands from his pockets and took a seat on his bunk, taking notice of how Usopp followed his every move as if he could be attacked at any moment. He gestured for him to come closer.

He hesitantly followed the gesture and moved forward until he stood only about a foot away from the cook.

Sanji extended a hand, "Come on,"

Usopp's hand shook as he mirrored the motion. His wrist was sharply grabbed by the other's much smoother hand when a terrifying thought crossed his mind as he was pulled forward. He pulled back instantly, bracing his feet on the floor, before he could be pulled over Sanji's lap. "Waitwaitwait hold on-!" He stuttered frantically.

The blonde paused his actions at Usopp's sudden protests, but kept his thin wrist in a vice-like grip all the same. "What? Having second thoughts long-nose?"

"N-no, not exactly," he replied quickly, shaking his head. "It's just..."

"Just what, Usopp?" He inquired.

He looked away, clearly embarrassed. "It's just... you're not gonna tell the rest of the crew about this right?" He asked nervously, his voice coated with worry.

Sanji squeezed his wrist, signaling that he wanted Usopp to listen. "Of course not you idiot, all of this is gonna stay between you and me, okay?" He squeezed again, harder, when Usopp didn't answer him right away. "Okay?"

Usopp nodded. "Okay."

"You ready now?" He questioned.

He took a few deep breaths before nodding. Once again, he was pulled forward. He kept going this time though, as he was yanked off his feet and onto Sanji's toned thighs, his face and arms resting on the mattress. He felt a new blush cover his face while he was grabbed and adjusted into the proper position, feeling the cook slightly raise one of his strong legs so that his hips were higher than the rest of him. The lump in his throat return when he felt a hand press firmly against his back and something hard was tapped against his rear.

Sanji watched Usopp jump as he tapped the hairbrush against his clothed backside in a small warning of what was to come. After bring his arm back, he brought it down quickly in rapid succession.

The sniper jumped each time the implement made contact with his pants. He buried his face in his arms to try to hide the tears that were already spilling out. This was nothing like the light, corrective swats he'd received throughout his childhood. This HURT, and they'd only just started! He started to reflexively kick his legs as the punishment continued.

Sanji was starting to realize just how effective this punishment was proofing to be. He could feel his friend shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. He set the brush down for a moment and pushed his overalls to his knees, exposing his boxers underneath. A choked sob could be heard escaping his friend in reaction to the removal of said overalls. He picked up the brush and only gave one quick warning tap before beginning again.

Usopp couldn't help but cry out now that the protection of his thick overalls was gone, the pain was starting to burn and he couldn't stop kicking in a feeble attempt to dull the sting. 

The blonde man chose to ignore the persistent kicking for now. Judging by his physical reaction and the way he kept shaking with more fear than anticipation, he managed to put two and two together and came to understand that this was probably the first real spanking Usopp had ever experienced. Keeping that in mind, he elected to not draw this out much longer. Placing the brush on the mattress beside him, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers to push them down.

The feeling of his last layer being removed sent him into a panic. His kicking became vigorous and his arm reflexively shot behind him to stop his assailant. 

Unfortunately for him, Sanji was easily able to pin arm to his back. After that he looped one of his own legs over Usopp's essentially locking him in place as finished pushing his boxers down to his knees. 

Usopp sobbed into his remaining arm. "Sanji ple-ase s-stop," he begged through his tears. "I promise I've learned my l-lesson, d-don't do this!" His whole body was wracked with fear. It already hurt so much that just the thought of continuing on his bare skin was enough to make him sob like a child.

"Usopp, I know it hurts, but you need to understand that what you did was wrong. Not only did you put the rest of us is danger, but you put yourself in danger." His grip on Usopp's wrist tightened as he continued. "If anything had happened to you we all would've been devistated, and if this is what it takes to get that through your head, then I'll gladly do it as many times as it takes!" Sanji surprised himself with that last part, not realizing until now how deeply he cared for his new family.

The man with the curly hair was just as shocked by the outburst. He thought back to when he was a child. Back then no one cared enough about him to even think about punishing him to this extent. He'd always thought it was nice that no one ever bothered to give him more than a few warning swats when he got into trouble. So why was thinking about it making him want to cry even more?

Sanji shook his head, he raised his arm and swung it down hard on the unprotected skin. He was about to continue when a violent sob ripped itself out of Usopp's throat, followed by a string of several dozen apologies laced with more tears.

"I'msorry, I'msorryI'msorry I'm sosososo s-sorry-!" His mind raced trying to process what he was feeling. He never imagined that someone would be willing to go to such lengths to keep him safe. He could only guess that this feeling was happy in some way. The feeling of something that he never experienced as a child and thought he never would. And yet, here he was, bent over his friend's lap and finally feeling what he'd been missing all those years... Having somebody that truly cared about him, a whole ship full of somebodies that cared about him. The relization turned him into a sobbing wreck.

The older man was more than a little surprised by such a violent emotional reaction. He released his arm and gently placed his hand on the younger man's head, feeling a bit hurt when he flinched away from the touch, immediately bringing his arm back around to cover his tear-streaked face. He persisted however and carefully massaged the curly locks until he felt his friend's breathing slow down considerably. "I know your nervous, but we're almost done," he spoke softly. "Just a few more and it'll all be over okay?"

He let out another choked sob hearing that the chef still planned to continue. He was definitely scared, but he was even more scared of the idea of Sanji being mad at him for any longer and disappointing the people that cared about him. Reluctantly, he gave a small nod, griping the sheet on the mattress tightly between his fingers when he felt Sanji's hand leave his head and return to his back.

Sanji grabbed the brush and once again gave the younger man a quick warning tap before bring it down hard and fast. 

The sniper instantly started sobbing again as the brush connected with his unprotected backside. The onslaught of swats didn't last long though. Soon they stopped all together and he could vaguely make out the sound of the brush being dropped onto the bed before his clothes were gently returned to there original places, aside from his overall straps that stayed hanging off his waist.

The cook slowly pulled him up into a sitting position. He wasn't up for more than a second before the shorter man wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug, which he quickly returned.

"M' really sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay," he responded, rubbing his back. "It's all over now, we can both pretend this never happened if you want."

They both sat there in silence while Usopp finished crying, once he could breath properly, he spoke up. "It hurts real bad..." He mumbled, thinking out loud more than anything.

"It's going to for a while," Sanji responded, pulling out of the hug. He thought for a second before he scooped the shorter man up in his arms and made his way towards Usopp's own bunk. Usopp landed with a soft thump, when he dropped his onto the mattress. "Wait here for one second."

He nearly squeaked when he was picked up. "H-hey I can walk just fi-" he didn't get to complete his sentence before he was dropped onto his bed. He looked across the room to see Sanji digging around in his drawer prior to pulling out a small jar which he handed to him after walking back across the room.

"It's an ointment that Chopper made for me when I got a bad sunburn." He explained. He turned back to his own bunk before adding, "It should help with the pain."

Usopp clutched the small jar in his hand, grateful that he wouldn't have to go to Chopper himself to ask for something for the pain. "Thanks." He said, giving a light smile.

"You're welcome." Sanji replied smiling back, lounging back out on his bed and pulling out a cigarette and his lighter as if nothing had happened.

And when the crew returned that evening, that's exactly what they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternetively titled: Usopp Burns the Food so Sanji Burns His Hide


End file.
